Chica's Homework
by LilacFoxGirl1
Summary: Chica is sad because she can't figure out her homework, so she goes to Freddy for help. From there, things get weird, a little awkward, and kind of stupid. Oh, and Freddy might end up scarred for life, but that's besides the point. Kind of short/random.
1. FREDDY DO MY HOMEWORK

_**Haha... I really have no idea why I wrote this other than the fact that I had several different FNaF fanfic ideas randomly writing themselves in my head plus the feeling of putting off my homework for a few more minutes. So I wrote the first thing that came to mind, and just went with my crazy, writing-deprived brain. Have fun.**_

* * *

><p>Chica ran into the Dining Room.<p>

"Freddy! Freddy!"

Freddy Fazbear, having been chatting with Bonnie for no apparent reason, turned around to face the distraught duck—I mean chicken. "What?"

With oily tears brimming her plastic eyes, Chica held up a paper and pencil to Freddy's face.

"…What's this?" Freddy said deadpanned, staring at the random paper full of tiny words, and lots of shapes. And numbers.

"It's my homework!" answered Chica. "Mr. Bear gave this to me because he said it would make me smarter, but I don't wanna be smarter!"

"…So?"

Chica pouted, looking very sad. "He said I had to finish it, or else no cupcake for a week!"

"Hey, why do you exclaim everything you say?" asked a curious Bonnie, looking past Freddy in order to finally speak.

"I don't know!" Chica exclaimed before bursting into oil-tears. "I'm so confusezzeled!"

Deciding to humor and take pity on Chica, Freddy sighed before taking the pencil and paper from her metal wing-hands. He looked over the paper. "Is this geometry math?"

Chica wiped her tears away and sniffed. "I think so."

"Um, is that one triangle side _supposed_ to be labeled pi?"

"No." Chica blinked. "It's a triangle, so I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be labeled pizza, Freddy."

Freddy resisted the urge to facepalm.

"That's not math, Chica," Bonnie pointed out.

"No, it's not," Chica answered. "It's a pizza."

Freddy actually facepalmed.

"Freddy, why are you hitting yourself?" Chica asked, puzzled.

"Never mind that, Chica," Freddy said, waving the question off. "Why can't you just go a week without your cupcake?"

"Yeah," agreed Bonnie. "You never eat it, anyway."

Chica gave an irritated look. "That's because it's my friend, dummy."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What about your last cupcake, the magenta one? Pinkie? Wasn't Pinkie your friend?"

"Bonnie," Freddy sighed when Chica began to tremble. "You know Chica doesn't like talking about it…"

The oil-tears returning to spill, Chica whimpered, "Pinkie was my friend… Pinkie was my best friend…"

Now Bonnie realized his mistake. "Um, Chica, I'm sorry that I reminded you but—"

"_AND FOXY ATE HIM!_" Chica wailed before dropping down to cry uncontrollably.

The curtains to Pirate Cove were pulled open just so Foxy could glare at Bonnie. "Ya just _had_ to remind her, didn't ye?" He then directed his voice to Chica. "Lassie, I've told ya before, it was an accident! How was I supposed to know that yer cupcake was fillin' in the 'imaginary friend' role for ye?"

"But he was real!" sobbed Chica. "He was sentient and he loved pizza-cakes! _HOW COULD YOU BE SO BLIND, FOXY?!_"

"It would probably help he didn't wear an eye-patch he doesn't need," Bonnie spoke.

"_That's what ye think!" _responded Foxy, shaking his hook angrily at Bonnie.

Once more, Freddy sighed.

"Chica, do you still want help with your math homework?"

Chica bawled. "I CAN'T FOCUS!"

"I see."

"_I JUST HAVE SO MANY FANFIC IDEAS! MY LAPTOP IS SUCH A DISTRACTION, WHY?!"_

"Wait a second, what?"

Chica sniffed and looked up at Freddy with guilt. "I-I stole Mark's laptop when he left it here on accident two nights ago…"

"But since when did ye have a fanfiction account?" Foxy questioned.

"Since two nights ago."

"Really?" asked an astonished Bonnie. "I have one, too! What's your username?" He pulled out a random purple laptop out of nowhere.

Chica smiled. " 'PizzaloverNot-duck'!"

"Oh gee," Freddy said sarcastically, "how creative."

"Argh," Foxy responded, "more creative than 'BloodyFatbears123'!"

Freddy clenched his fists. "That was _one_ time!"

"Ay, and I still laugh every time I think of it."

"I hate you."

Chica pouted. "Aww, don't hate him, Freddy." She grinned. "I wrote a fanfic about you two getting along…"

"Chica," Freddy replied, "while I appreciate that you want everyone to 'be friends'—"

"And become really close," Chica continued from her sentence. "And become almost like brothers."

"Erm, that's nice?"

"But then realize something… and that something is realized by you two accidentally making out…"

"Wait a moment, what?" both Freddy and Foxy reacted, doing a double-take.

"… and then you start dating. And get married. And Bonnie is the best man."

"Oh, joy," Bonnie responded with a very weirded out expression.

"YOU'VE BEEN WRITING THAT STUFF BEHIND OUR BACKS?!" Freddy exclaimed, eyes wide in absolute shock. Chica laughed—the sound of innocence.

"Nope!"

"Oh, good." Freddy wiped nonexistent sweat from his brow. "For a minute there, I thought that you actually—"

"That's the story I've been outlining in front of your guys' faces in all my spare time!" Chica chirped happily.

Freddy's eyes bulged. "_WHAT?!"_

After a second, Foxy slowly began to close the Cove's curtains. "Yargh, I'm just gonna become a hermit now…"

Bonnie wanted to laugh, he really did, but Chica had weirded him out past max Chica-being-a-weirdo levels. So, naturally, Bonnie inched away. "Ummm, I'm just gonna… go tune my guitar." And with that, Bonnie scooted _FAR AWAY_ from the Dining Area in which now only Chica and Freddy occupied.

Chica wore a large stupid grin while Freddy just stood there, still trying to process what had just happened.

"Oh, and Freddy!" Chica randomly added after a strange moment of silence. Freddy was still frozen with his eyes unbelievably wide. Nevertheless, he managed to answer,

"Yeah..?"

Chica's grin widened.

"I found your_ real_ fanfiction account."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the one you wrote _a hundred Mike x Foxy and Foxy x Bonnie romance fics, _silly~!"

Freddy fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't know how the heck this went from homework to fanfiction, but then again that's exactly where my mind went when I tried to focus on my homework before writing this. The wonders of psychology. : Hope you liked the randomness!_**


	2. FREDDY I HAVE MORE HOMEWORK

**_What is this? More nonsense? How could this be?! (Haha, yeah I was also in the middle of doing homework when I wrote this, too. (._.) ) I don't even know what this is, but it's FNaF, so here you go! Wait a sec... *checks story stats*_**

**_(O.o)_**

**_Pikachus, over a hundred views in one day? Gosh, that's...probably the most I've ever gotten in a day. xD Thanks, guys!_**

**_Now, onto the randomness._**

* * *

><p>"Freddy! Freddy!"<p>

Freddy heaved a sigh before placing his unrealistically large newspaper on a dining table. "What is it now, Chica?"

"Homework!" Chica squeaked, looking very upset. She shoved papers and a pencil in Freddy's face. Except there were no numbers on the papers.

"Chica," said Freddy, not even bothering to move the papers, "what is this?"

"_Leonardo_," she whispered ominously.

"An artist?"

Chica nodded earnestly before bursting into more oil tears. "I have to write an essay about him and I don't know where to start!"

Freddy groaned. "Why can't you just get back your cupcake instead of coming to me every time you need homework? Better yet, go ask Foxy."

Chica gasped and narrowed her eyes. "No."

"What?"

"We shall not mention the name of _'He-who's-name-shall-not-be-mentioned'_."

Freddy began to say, deadpanned, "You mean Fox—?"

"SHZHSHZHZH!" Chica incoherently shushed Freddy, slapping a robot-feather-arm-wing-thing over his mouth. "_**'He-who's-name-shall-not-be-mentioned'**_."

Freddy pushed her arm away. "Does this have anything to do with-?"

"The Bite of '82?" Chica finished.

Freddy frowned. "The what?"

"The Bite of '82," Chica said matter-of-factly. "That's when he…" She gulped, tears beginning to brim her plastic(?) eyes. "…you know."

"Oh."

There was a pause. Then Freddy continued,

"Chica, you do realize that Foxy wasn't there during 1982."

Chica was confuzzeled. "What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Back then, it was Mangle or whatever she calls herself instead of Foxy. You see, fifteen minutes ago, I stole Jeremy Fitz-smith-gild-whatever's coupon-paycheck-thing and saw that the date was 11-12-87, whereas Mike's only had 'xx' because one: I was too lazy to actually find it, and two: our manager is probably too cheap to check the year."

Chica was dumbfounded. "_Really_?" she asked in an astonished tone. "But they look more 'kid-friendly', so why aren't they a sequel?"

"Argh!" randomly broke in none other than Foxy, deciding to hop out of his Cove. "They better not be a sequel, otherwise I'd hafta' keelhaul that Mangle-lass."

At the mention of Mangle, Chica's eyes widened. "Mangle 's a _girl_?"

"She _is_?" Foxy said, equally confused for some reason.

"That's not even Mangle's real name," Freddy pointed out. "It's just a nickname that the jerk-staff decided to call—"

"_I STILL NEED HELP WITH MY HOMEWORK!" _randomly screeched Chica in distress.

"When 's it due?" Foxy randomly asked.

"Tomorrow!" Chica replied with urgency. Then the clock struck 12:00 a.m. "…Today!"

"Aye, be Mr. Bear still holdin' yer cupcake hostage?" asked Foxy. Chica sniffed and pouted, looking down at the floor.

"Yes…"

"_AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The trio was startled.

"What was that?!" Foxy demanded.

"Probably Mike screaming like a little girl because Bonnie got to him," Freddy answered in nonchalance.

"Mike 's a _girl_?" Chica said, dumbfounded. "Toy me told me me was me a me."

There was a long pause.

Then,

"What?" Freddy and Foxy deadpanned.

"Oh, wait!" Chica said in realization, completely ignoring (or not noticing at all) her fellow animatronics' confusion. "Fox—_You_, I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Why not?" Foxy asked, a little hurt. But just a little.

"Because…_you know._"

"Oh."

"Yeah! …Meanie."

Foxy threw his arms up in exasperation. "T'was an accident, lass! How many times I hafta' tell ya?"

Chica blinked with a blank stare of wonder. "Huh, I dunno. Maybe a hundred? Oh, nono, maybe a thousand!" Chica waved her arm-wing-robo-things in the air for emphasis.

Foxy facepalmed. "Aye…"

The trio just stood there for a moment. Nothing made a sound. Except, ya know, Mike's screams and cries for help in the background as Bonnie tried to stuff him in the nearest suit (which, in truth, was basically giant pizza with pants).

Then Freddy spoke. "Chica, do you still want help with your homework?"

Chica grinned like an idiot. "Nah, I got this."

Puzzled, Freddy raised an eyebrow. He did not expect that. "You do? Really? Because, like last time, we discussed almost nothing about it that would help you."

Chica nodded happily. "I know, but I got this. Gimme my paper, Freddy!" She reached out eagerly, clutching and unclutching her robo-feather-fingers. Freddy sighed before handing her the paper, wondering what the odd chicken was going to do in order to solve her dilemma. To both Freddy and Foxy's surprise, the second she got the paper Chica stuffed the entire thing into her mouth and began to chomp.

"Chica, lass!" Foxy exclaimed in surprise. "What you be doin' to that poor paper?!"

"Eating it," Chica replied all too cheerfully, still munching on her homework as if it were pizza. "Now I have an excuse for my homework not being done!"

And with that, she randomly skipped away.

Freddy and Foxy merely stood there, watching her go. Foxy wore a strange expression. "Aye, she be a strange duck…"

He then proceeded to nibble on a random paper he found. Freddy resisted the urge to facepalm at this.

"…I'm going to read my paper," Freddy finally decided aloud, before turning away. However, he soon saw that his oversized newspaper was nowhere to be found. "What?!" He turned back to Foxy. "Foxy, have you seen my-?" Freddy lowered his eyelids halfway upon realizing what paper Foxy was chewing. "Oh."

Foxy paused from chewing and looked at him with a quizzical expression. "…Did ye need that? 'Cause I can just—"

Freddy put a paw up to stop Foxy. "No. Foxy…Foxy, no."

"Ya sure? I really can just—"

"No, Foxy. Just, no."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't even know. I really just... I'm not even sure. Pretty sure this made even less sense than the last one, though. I hope it still amused you, and have a nice day!<em>**


End file.
